This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Structured light involves projecting a known pattern of pixels onto an object and then viewing the light reflected from that object to detect and measure the features of the object such as its position and orientation. The structured light pattern might be, for example, a grid of lines or dots projected into a space, which become displaced when an object enters the space. The Kinect (Registered Trademark) system popularized by Microsoft Corporation represents an example of a structured light sensing system.